Redemption
by whiterose blackrose
Summary: Emma and Hook are happily in love. But something strange begins to happen when a young woman named Anna appears in Storybrooke,. It gets even stranger when winter comes to stay. And just who is the beautiful woman that wears gloves all the time? And why is she asking about Rumple's dagger? Can Emma and Hook find out before winter comes to stay?
1. Prison

_The shadow of a young girl, her face split into a sleepy smile, sneaks across the bedroom. The moonlight is the only light she has as she peaks her head over the top of the bed. Her eyes are bright as she scans her sister's sleeping face._

_"Elsa," the girl pokes her sister's shoulder. "Psst. Elsa! Psst." Elsa doesn't stir, but groans. Anna sits on Elsa and bounces. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."_

_The older girl, with bright white hair and her crystal blue eyes covered by pale eyelids. She grumbles, "Anna, go back to sleep." Anna rolls onto her back and spreads all her weight on Elsa._

_The little girl wiggles on top of her sister. "I just can't. The sky's awake," she throws her hands over her eyes, "so I'm awake, so we have to play."_

_"Go play by yourself," Elsa shoves Anna off the bed playfully. _

_Anna lands on her butt on floor. She bites her lip, looking around at the room before looking up at the window. She sighs, defeated. But then she gets an idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's eyelids. She giggles silently as she lifts up one of her sister's eyelids, revealing breathtakingly beautiful ice blue eyes. "Do you want to build a snowman?" the ginger asks mischievously._

_Elsa's eyes both pop open and she smiles. She makes Elsa put on snow boots before wrapping herself in a warm coat. The platinum blond rolls her eyes as she tries to shove her sister into a winter coat, but the four-year-old refuses. Relenting, Elsa grabs Anna's hand and they run down the hall._

_As they run down the hall, Anna cannot stop bouncing. "Come on, come on, come on, come on," she jumps up and down with each statement. Elsa tries to shush her, but Anna's too excited. They quietly make their way to the ballroom and Elsa shuts the door._

_"Are you ready?" Elsa asks, her own eyes bright with happiness. _

_Anna is standing in the middle of the room, her eyes wild with excitement. She nods. "Do the magic!" she continues to bounce as Elsa makes her way over to her sister. "Do the magic!" __Elsa laughs and waves her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dance between her palms, forming a snowball. Elsa throws the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out and flurries around the room. Anna dances about, catching flakes in her palms and mouth. "This is amazing!" Anna cries, doing a little jig._

_"Watch this!" Elsa, excited to see her sister so happy, only smiles widely. Elsa stomps her little slipper-clad foot and a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Anna slides off, laughing. She splays her legs, trying to keep her balance._

_Anna and Elsa roll giant snowballs and build a snowman together. Elsa moves his stick arms around. Elsa scrunches up her nose and says in a goofy voice, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."_

_Anna jumps up and hugs him, not caring about the chill of the snow. "I love you, Olaf." Behind him, Elsa smiles and her heart almost explodes as she watches her sister make friends with a snowman._

_Later, Anna demands a dance with Olaf. Elsa rolls her eyes and proceeds to propell them across the ice floor with her magic. Once she is done dancing, she giggles and Elsa builds them a slide. They slide down together, holding hands and laughing. _

_Anna fearlessly jumps off a snow peak into midair._ "_Catch me!" she cries, spreading her arms wide._

_Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna._ "_Gotcha!" she smiles._

_Anna keeps jumping. Elsa keeps casting magic._ "_Again! Again!" The peaks keep getting higher._

_Elsa is struggling to keep up with her quick little sister. "Slow down!" she cries, now scared for her sister._ _The platinum blond suddenly slips._ _Her magic accidentally strikes Anna in the head. Anna tumbles_ _down a snowbank and lands, unconscious._

"ANNA!" Elsa cries, tears pooling in her eyes. She blinks back the liquid as she sits up in bed. Wiping at her eyes, she sniffles and begins her daily routine. She slips on her light blue gloves, sighing. Every day is the same, every night another horrible dream.

Looking up, she groans. No food, no light, no life. She's been trapped in this container for as long as she can remember. Like a genie in a bottle. A slave to her master. He has the power to grant her food, to grant her time outside the confines of her container.

She remembers the moment she became vulnerable. The moment she learned she had killed her sister. That had left her more open to an attack than ever. Losing the only person who believed in her, the only one willing to come close to her without fear. And she was gone.

So, while she wasn't looking, Prince Hans had used his magic, which he had been hiding from everybody, to trap her inside a jar. Now, she is little more than a slave.

Suddenly, she is pulled violently out of her safe haven and finds herself staring into souless green eyes. "Hello, my dear Elsa," his voice is thick with contempt. The shackles on her wrist are the only thing keeping her from hurting him. "I have a job for you."

She crosses her arms over her ice crystal dress. The one she made when she'd felt freed at last from terror. "What do you require of me, Master?" she spits the words at him, every syllable as harsh as her powers can be.

"I have learned that a portal to another world is being opened," Hans scratches his chin, keeping her waiting. She'd much rather be starving inside her little home than do anything he has to say. "It is called a Land Without Magic, and I need you to retrieve something for me." Elsa rolls her eyes, but she must obey.

"And what must I get, Master?" every single word hurts her mouth. She wouldn't be in this position if she had just told Anna about her powers. Explained what happened. Maybe then her sister wouldn't be dead.

"You will bring me back a dagger," he smiles cruelly, "at whatever the cost. Kill anyone you have to in order to get to that dagger."

Swallowing the bile in her throat, the platinum blond responds. "You know I don't kill, Master," she snarls. "I refuse to stoop so low."

"And yet, you killed your sister," he replies just as cold. Elsa's heart shatters just a little bit more. Every day he reminds her that the only way to repent for the things she's done is to serve him. To do his bidding and he lets her live. "Now, here's what you'll need to do..."

* * *

He'd thrown her! Thrown her safe haven, with her inside, into the portal. She, and all of her possessions, were flung about. Crystal shattered and broke, wood splintered. And the only thing she could do to protect herself was to wrap herself in an ice ball and pray she would be okay.

The jar shatters on impact in this new world and slowly she seeps out, like liquid ice before returning to her natural state. She stands up and straightens her dress, brushing back her hair as well. She eyes the barn she's landed in and wonders if this really is another world. Spotting her prison on the side of the circle she is standing in, she throws a beam of ice at it, shattering it to pieces. '_Well, I seem to still have my magic,_' she thinks as she kicks the frozen pieces of ceramic away.

'_I guess it's time to check out the neighborhood,_' she smiles to herself. If she wasn't under Hans' command, she would definitly love to start over in a place like this. But she must do this, for Anna.

It was the only way to bring her back...

**New story. This is my take on how Elsa in incorporated into OUAT. I don't believe her to be evil, but misunderstood. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

**Probably gonna update on Sundays, to fill the empty void where OUAT should be!**


	2. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

_The small redhead skips up to the window after making sure that her parents aren't awake. Running to the window, she looks out with bright eyes at a gentle snowfall. She lights up at the sight of the snow and rushes down the hall. _

_She knocks on a door covered in snowflakes in varying shades of blue and purple. She can see swirls of snowflakes inside the wood, but thinks nothing of it. Inside the room that she is not allowed to enter is the one thing she wants. Her sister._

_"Elsa?" she whispers as she knocks on the door, "do you wanna build a snowman?" The young girl clasps her hands together and moves them back and forth, as if praying. _

_Anna peeks under the door. "Come on, let's go and play."_

_She sighs. "I never see you anymore," she complains. "Come out the door." Resting her head against the wood, she squints, as if she will be able to see through the door if she tries hard enough. "It's like you've gone away."_

_She returns to her room to grab the two dolls. One looks like her sister, and one looks like her. She collapses onto the floor and makes them dance together. For a moment, if she closes her eyes, she can almost imagine herself doing the same thing with her real sister. _

_"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not." She throws the dolls to the side before she falls down as well, one hand on each doll. Throwing the dolls over her eyes, she whines, "I wish you would tell me why..."_

_Suddenly getting an idea, Anna races back to her sister's room and peeks through the key hole. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asks again, hoping her sister will say yes this time. She presses her lips up against the metal and tells her sister, "it doesn't have to be a snowman."_

_Anna can hear shuffling from inside the room and her heart expands, the hope that her sister will come out of her room to join in the fun rising in her chest. There's a thump against the door and from inside comes an annoyed voice._

_"Go away, Anna."_

_The redhead's heart cracks, her whole body feels weighted down by some unknown force. Trying to hold back her tears, she sniffles and whispers, "okay, bye." She doesn't have the heart to ask again._

* * *

_(Lower Boston Orphanage, Fourteen Years Ago...)_

_Anna glances out the window with a frown. Small white flakes fall slowly from the sky and it makes her think of home. There's already a good sized layer of it on the ground, but it still makes her upset. She watches with a heavy heart as a few of the younger kids charge outside with worn boots and gloves and hats. Some immediately fling themselves into the fluffy white snow, while others grab sleds and try to run up the hill._

_"You wanna join them?" a voice asks from behind her. Anna spins around to find herself face to face with Emma Swan, her closest friend in this world. The ginger blinks a few times before she turns back around to face the window._

_"I…" she bites her lip. "I don't know."_

_"Well, we could always go out just to get out of this place," Emma suggests, folding her arms over her chest and leaning next to her friend against the window. As the two oldest girls in the orphanage, they had no one else to talk to but each other. They had bonded over the mutual feeling of abandonment, but for different reasons. Anna, for being the one to abandon her sister, and Emma for being abandoned by her parents._

_Anna's mouth tilts up slightly. "Do you really wanna outside?" she asks, knowing that Emma is not partial to the cold weather._

_"Sure," Emma beams. She just wants to get a little fresh air. Maybe soak in a bit of the weak sunshine peeking through the clouds. She nudges her friend's shoulder. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

_At the teasing words, Anna stiffens. Her whole body locks up and tears pool in her eyes. She opens and closes her mouth several times, but all that comes out is a croak. Emma, startled, wraps her arms around the other girl. In the back of her mind, the blond is wondering what she said wrong._

_"I'm..." Anna chokes back a sob, "I'm sorry." She wriggles out of Emma's hold and rushes back toward the hall with the bedrooms. Emma just watches with sad eyes._

_Once she reaches her room, Anna claps her hands around her necklace and begins to sob. A swirling pattern of ice crystals forms and becomes a snowman, his eyes bright for a moment before he notices his friend. "Anna, are you okay?" he asks. His stick hands grab at Anna's arm, trying to reassure her._

_She blinks at him. There's snow falling from the cloud above him, the only thing the man who betrayed her gave to her before she was shoved into the portal that took her to this realm. "I miss Elsa..." she sobs. She curls in on herself, releasing all the tension she's been holding in since they landed here. "I miss Kristoff and Sven and everyone." She shakes her head. "I just wish I could go home."_

_"Anna," the snowman speaks softly, "Elsa is probably searching for a way to find you right now. I wouldn't be surprised if she's already here." He fiddles with his carrot nose, a nervous tick he'd developed over the duration of their journey to find Elsa._

_"I hope you're right, Olaf," Anna sighs, turning her face toward the window. It is still snowing outside and she can hear the laughter of little kids. "I hope you're right."_

**Okay, I know I said I would be posting this on Sunday, but I couldn't wait. I wanted to at least get a chapter of Anna out there. So, yeah, Hans was nice enough to send Anna through the portal with Olaf, but he is stuck as a charm on her necklace until he is needed. And yes, Anna was in the same orphanage as Emma, but they haven't seen each other since Emma ran away. I imagine this being around the time of the flashback in the first half of the season finale. **

**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear from you guys. Questions? Comments? Your own theories of what Season 4 will be like?**


	3. A New Day

Elsa steps out into the new world, taking in the smell of fresh air and the bright stars above her head. Her eyes try to find the constellations she and Anna researched as children before Elsa had shut herself away. The cloud covering is sparse, but she can still see some, like Cygnus and the Pleiades. Others look strange, but she smiles anyway.

Elsa walks from the courtyard of the dilapidated barn to the outer edges of what looks to be a bay. There are small fishing boats moored along the coast. If she squints, the woman can see a space where a large amount of magic used to be, but is no longer there. '_I wonder what happened there..._' she thinks as she sits on the edge of the pier.

Looking behind her, she finds that she has left a trail of snow and ice behind her, the frost slowly creeping up the sides of buildings. Her heart clenches. She hadn't wanted to bring an eternal winter to this world too. She can imagine the citizens of this world, with their non-magical minds, worrying over the thought of a freak ice storm.

She stays at the pier for as long as she can. Eventually, the sun rises and it feels nice against her face. Her eyes water with tears when she realizes that this is the first time in _forever_ that she's seen a sunrise, and not from behind a window or inside a jar.

Actually, the only time she remembers watching the sunrise from outside was when she was inside her own ice castle, high up on North Mountain where she could hurt no one. But she had been wrong.

_Elsa's fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard that had been brewing back into her and then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake._ _Anna is struck right in the heart. She grasps her chest in pain and stumbles back, falling to her knees. Elsa gasps when she sees Anna._

She can remember the surprise in her sister's eyes, the flash of pain before the redhead was reaching for her again, trying to get her to come home. But Elsa couldn't go home, because she was a monster. She was a danger to herself and others. She scratches at the two iron bands on her wrist, wishing she had never become trapped.

Elsa stands up and dusts herself off, a small smile on her face as small snowflake sparkles drift down from her dress. Her stomach growls and she lets out a breathless laugh, allowing herself to be happy for once in her life. As she walks, ice and snow trails behind her, covering the ground and the buildings.

The platinum blond finds herself walking the main road. There's no one out and about, which makes her more comfortable. Having been alone for so long, Elsa doesn't know if she'll even be able to handle herself around other people.

"I haven't see you around here before," a young, cracking voice comes from behind the young queen. It makes her jump and a jagged spike pops up on the building some feet above her as her fear becomes more and more apparent. Spinning around, she finds herself face to face with an older boy, of around thirteen or fourteen years, staring at her with curious eyes. "Are you from out there?" He points down the main street to the road leading away from town. Elsa squints for a moment before she shakes her head.

"I'm, um, no," she doesn't want to tell him where she's from, fearing that the news of her evil powers had already spread. "I'm from somewhere else."

His eyes light up. "The Enchanted Forest?" he asks. "How'd you get here then?" His eyebrows furrow. "There's no more magic beans." Elsa's head tilts to the side in confusion. '_Why would I need beans to get here?_' she asks herself; '_Hans sent me here using his magic. Threw me through a portal, for Gods' sake!_' So she stays silent, biting her lip.

Just when Elsa thinks the boy has asked his last question, he smiles at her and opens his mouth again. "What's your name?"

"Um, Elsa," she answers, unsure of how he is going to react. If he knows of her. "Do you... do you know me?"

The boy bit his lip and shakes his head. "Never heard of you." A smiles blooms on her face. "You should smile more. You've got a nice smile." A blush covers her face and he smiles at her. "My name's Henry." He holds out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Henry," Elsa bows her head respectfully, but does not take his hand. He frowns in confusion, but doesn't make any remarks on her strange behavior.

"So, why are you wandering around Storybrooke?" Henry asks.

Before Elsa can answer, her stomach growls loudly again. "I guess my stomach speaks for me," she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back her laughter. "I was searching for nourishment."

"Come on," Henry holds out his hand, waving at if telling her take it. She shakes her head and steps in beside him as he starts to walk. "I've got the perfect place for food." Elsa smiles at her eyes sparkle like slivers of ice. She bites her lip, trying to think of the slowly forming jagged spikes on the buildings and the path of snow and ice forming behind her every step. For now, she can enjoy the freedom that may not last forever.

**Sorry for taking a while with the update. I had to think of how Elsa would be introduced to the World Without Magic. So she's met Henry! Hopefully, you guys liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think and what you hope is to come.**

**Coming up next: Anna reunites with an old friend and fangirls over her new favorite couple.**


	4. Welcome to Storybrooke

_(Two Years Ago...)_

_She snuggles further into the warm body next to her. They've been living together for almost six months now. Her twenty-first birthday and just around the corner. The man beside her promised to treat her to drinks after work._

_They'd met in the middle of a rainstorm one April evening. She'd been sleeping in a alleyway and he'd stumbled over her. Not the best way to meet someone. Since then, they'd gotten themselves a place, after she made him quit his thieving._

_"Is the sky awake?" she mumbles, rolling over to face the window. There's only one room in their crappy apartment but it's enough. They buy just enough food from the market down the street and they share the rent. She works as a babysitter for the neighborhood, sort of a daycare. He works at the convenience store, which pays just enough for the rent._

_And on those lazy weekend mornings, they allow Olaf to roam the apartment, leaving a trail of snow everywhere from the flurry cloud above his head. They lay in bed and talk about the past. He tells her about his father and this girl that he used to know. He doesn't use names- he hasn't even given her his, just telling her that it's Nico although she knows he's lying. But Anna, being the trustful girl she is, tells him about her home and her sister._

_Some nights, she wakes up crying, because she can't even remember what Kristoff sounds like, or the color of his eyes. She can't remember the way his voice sounds when he sings or the touch of his rough hands so gentle against her glove covered hand._

_He gives her his stories, of Neverland and the Enchanted Forest and even those lost years he spent with a beautiful girl. He doesn't tell her why he left that girl, but it must have been something horrible because she can see the regret in his eyes._

_A month before their lease is up, he tells her he's gotta go back to New York. She pouts for about five minutes before she realizes that this is something he needs to do by himself. So she makes him promise to call her- because they've both spent the last month rent money to buy crappy cellphones. So they can keep in touch._

_So as she watches him board the train for New York City, she pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheek. "Don't forget to call, okay?" He smiles and nods before he's gone from her life forever._

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" the redhead can hear her best friend's voice in her mind, where he usually just rambles on about 'how nice the places they've past are' and 'can they please have some ice cream' and 'why is she going so fast?' But Anna just ignores him, not because she doesn't care, but because she must get to their destination.

Her whole body is humming with excitement. The engine of the machine roars as she zips between cars, music pumping into the speakers inserted into her custom helmet. She's almost at the turnoff and she can't help but grin behind the padding. "We're almost there," she speaks, voice muffled by the safety gear.

The back roads are a little harder to navigate. With her eyes on the pothole filled roads, and her brain trying to ignore the talkative snowman babbling on about summer, and sun, and ice cream, she almost misses the turn.

"Olaf, will you be quiet!" she hisses. He shuts up with a little giggle and she smiles. Anna has no idea how she would have survived without him, even if he is a pain in the ass most of the time. "I'm trying to remember exactly where we are."

'It's just beyond that little dinner,' Olaf comments, and if he was out of his hiding place, he would have pointed to the small diner on the left with a sign flashing for Homemade Meatballs and Fresh Pizzas. Anna can hear her stomach growling, but she won't eat until she gets there. She can remember the conversation she had with him clearly in her mind.

_(Three Weeks Ago)_

_Anna picked up the cellphone with a skeptical look on her face. "Hello?" she answered._

_"Anna?" a breathless voice on the other side answers. "Did I get your number right?"_

_There's a small smile on Anna's face as she replies. "If you didn't, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be hearing my voice out of the speakers."_

_"Always the cheeky one, you were," the redhead can hear the smirk in the familiar voice._

_"Why aren't you calling on your own phone...?" Anna asks, before she giggles. "Or did you lose it again in?"_

_"Guilty," she can almost imagine him smiling. "So, you remember that curse I told you about?" He sounds nervous._

_She nods, but then realizes he can't see her. "Yeah, you said that girl you were with was the one to break it."_

_He chuckles. "Yeah, I found her and the town." He sighs. "I wish you could be here. You'd love her. And the town."_

_"Maybe one day I'll come visit," she smiles at the phone in her hand._

_"Maybe," he agrees. So he tells her where it is and how to look out for it because it's kinda hard to find._

And she remembers. So she looks out for the little details that will tell her that she's going in the right direction. She's paying so much attention that she almost slams her vehicle. 'Anna, watch out!' Olaf shouts in the back of her mind.

The motorcycle, a present from a stranger named August, skids across the icy road and smashes into a tree. Olaf pops out of his hiding place and rushes over to her. "Anna!" he wobbles over to her. She does not respond. "Oh, oh, oh! I gotta get help."

Olaf runs off before he can see Anna open her eyes, blinking back at the stars in her eyes. "Olaf..." she whispers, but he doesn't hear her. He's too far gone. She just hopes that whoever lives in this town won't freak out that a snowman is running down Main Street.

**First off, I wanna say a huge THANK YOU to my new beta Can't-Escape-My-Fandoms. Amamzing Beta and also an amazing writer. Check out her story, Broken Souls Mend Hearts.**

**Now, I just want to tell you guys that Nico _is_ Neal, but he and Anna are _not_ together. They are just super close because they understand each other. Both of them are living in a world they don't belong in the world in which they now live. If you have any questions, either put it in a review or PM me.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Monster Inside Me

Henry's eyebrows furrow as he continues to watch the newest addition to Storybrooke. Her white blond hair reminds him of snow and ice. She's watching him with crystal blue eyes, almost clearer than Hook's… if that was even possible.

"Are you always this quiet?" he asks, watching as Elsa's features shift from sullen to amused, and back to almost a sad look.

"I, um," Elsa bites her lip, "I usually don't have anyone to talk to." She averts her eyes, glove-covered hands clenching over her stomach. The only person who had ever even wanted to talk to her was Anna, but she had pushed her sister away… only to lose her again. Although, in Elsa's mind, she had never really had her sister in the first place.

"Well, that sucks," Henry shrugs his shoulders. "You should talk to my mom about it. She was alone before, but I brought her home." He smiles up at her, his eyes sparkling with happiness and hope. "Maybe we can even help you get home!"

Elsa shakes her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Henry, but I don't have a home."

"That's what my mom always said before she realized that Storybrooke is her home." His eyes shine with mirth."It just took a leather clad pirate with a hook for a hand to help her see that."

The platinum blond stiffened, her face getting more pale if that was possible. Henry watches her eyes become sad, her gaze drifting off into the distance. She spins around, her hands shaking. "I… I have to go."

"Wait!" Henry cries as he grabs her hand, pulling off one of the silk gloves as she tries to yank her hand out of his. The boy watches as the woman's whole body becomes stiff, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. A single tear slides down her cheek.

_Elsa walks away, pushing her ballgown out behind her. The cloak billows out in the non-existant breeze. She passes the Royal Handler, the rotund man with red hair blinking in surprise at her as she snaps, "the party is over. Close the gates." She storms through the crowd and people scampers out of her way, not wanting to be in the way of her anger._

"_What?" her little sister cries, not wanting the first party she's ever been to, to end. "Elsa, no." She runs after her sister, leaving Hans behind her. "No, wait!"_

_Anna grabs Elsa's hand, accidentally pulls off Elsa's glove. Elsa gasps, spinning around and reaching for the glove in panic. Elsa looks down at her hand before looking back up at the redhead. "Give me my glove!" she says in an even voice, although by the slight lit of her tone she sounds as if she is almost begging._

_Anna holds the glove away from Elsa, looking at her sister with startled eyes. She's never seen her sister like this- well, she's never seen much of her sister, period- but she knows her sister is better than this. "Elsa, please," her voice almost cracks on the plea. "Please. I can't live like this anymore." She shakes the glove at Elsa as she demands an answer._

_Elsa fights tears, her voice shaking as she whispers, "...Then leave." The platinum blond sees the hurt emerging in her sister's green eyes and the fallen face. The woman can't hold it in anymore, it's too much. She turns and rushes away, tail between her legs like a scared dog._

"_...What did I ever do to you?!" Anna's voice cracks with heartbreak. Elsa notices that Hans has stepped closer to her sister. The whispers that had filled the room go silent as everyone watches the sisters._

"_Enough, Anna," Elsa shakes her head, holding her uncovered hand close to her body. She is trying to restrain her fear, but it is slowly creeping up her throat, like the lump you get when you cry._

"_No," Anna stands firm, crossing her arms and glaring at her elder sister. "Why? Why do you shut me out?!" Her voice is broken by a laugh, stilted by a small sob. "Why do you shut the world out?!" She shakes the glove when she waves her hand at the crowd before turning to her sister. "What are you so _afraid _of?!"_

"_I said, enough!" she spins around to face her sister, thrusting her unclothed hand out. Ice shoots from Elsa's hand, spikes spreading across the space between Elsa and the rest of the ballroom. Guests cry out in shock, and many of them back away with wide eyes. Elsa cringes and bites her lip, her eyes filling with tears that slide down her cheek unbidden, only to form ice crystals before they reach her chin. _

_The Duke of Weselton, the old man that had danced with Anna before, ducks behind his men. "...Sorcery," he breathes, eyes narrowed at the newly named Queen. He points at her, making all eyes in the room focus on her as well. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."_

"_Elsa...?" the redhead whispers, taking one step in her sister's direction. Instead of heading toward the comforting touch of her sister, Elsa rushes out of the room. _

"Henry, I'm sorry," she chokes, "I can't..." She spins around, running away from Henry, the boy watching her go with sad eyes.

"Elsa, wait!" he shouts after her. He watches as he shakes her head, and one of her hands shoot back. Sparkling white light shoots from her hands and Henry must take a step back, his eyes wide. Spikes of what can only be solid ice rises from the ground, stopping Henry from rushing after the white haired woman. He cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, "Elsa!" but she is long gone, his voice carried away by the wind.

**Thank you, once again, to my beta **Can't-Escape-My-Fandoms. Amamzing Beta and also an amazing writer. Check out her story, Broken Souls Mend Hearts.****

****And guys, we have a super cute scene, sorta short scene coming up next chapter with Olaf! ****

****Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! You guys can PM me, too, if you have any questions.****


	6. Warm Hugs and Trouble

"Roland, slow down!" the snowman can hear shouting from down the street. He slows down, jumping behind a nearby bush. Right after he has fully hidden himself, one stick hand jutting out from in between the leaves, a small boy comes running down the street, eyes glittering with happiness. Dimples are carved into the corners of his mouth, red from the growing cold, but it has yet to stop him from running from the voice. "Roland!"

The little dark haired boy stops beside the bush Olaf is hiding behind and giggles, waiting for the voice to catch up. A dark haired woman smiles at the little boy and rolls her eyes. The little boy, Roland, giggles and begins to tug at some of the leaves on the bush.

"You know better than to run off like that, don't you?" there's a small hint of worry in the woman's tone and the little brunette boy nods. Olaf almost giggles when the boy grabs his stick hand and begins to yanks, actually yelping when he pulls it off.

Olaf wiggles his detached hand, making the little boy scream and throw the stick away. The snowman wobbles from his hiding place and giggles, walking over to his stick and and reattaching it to his body. "Snowman!" he hears the little boy shout before he is tackled to the ground in a hug.

"I like you too," the snowman says, tweaking Roland's nose. The boy giggles.

"What the hell is going on here?" the woman snarls at him. Olaf stands up, helping Roland to his feet as well, before he turns to the shorted haired woman.

He holds out his hand. "Hi, I'm Olaf," he introduces himself, "and I like warm hugs."

The woman scoffs. "And just how did you get here, snowman?" the woman snarls. Olaf gasps when her hands alight in fire, his eyes inadvertently drawn to the heat he loves so much.

"Um, I think it was called a motorcycle," Olaf's eyes scrunch up as he tries to remember before his eyes widen. "Anna!" He turns back to the woman. "You have to help me! My friend is unconscious at the big white sign." He grabs the woman's hand, not caring about the flames, and begins to pull her along. She blinks for a moment before she rolls her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, _snowman_," she hisses.

Roland tugs on her long jacket. "'Gina, help," he insists, crossing his arms and pouting. "Help!" He shoves her in the direction Olaf had run off in and she groans. He giggles and grabs her hands, pulling her along after him. They follow the bouncing snowman all the way to the town line before they notice the small woman coughing and rubbing her forehead.

"Anna!" the snowman jumps up and rushes to her side. "I brought help." He helps the woman stand up and she wobbles slightly. "This is Roland," he gestures to the boy, "and this is…"

"Regina," the woman states. "Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke." She crosses the space between herself and the odd strangers. Pulling out her cellphone she clicks a few buttons on the touchscreen a sighs. "Miss Swan, it seems with have a little," she glances back to where Olaf and Anna are chatting with a very animated Roland, "_situation._" She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Just get down to the town line as fast as you can."

**Thanks to my **beta **Can't-Escape-My-Fandoms. Amamzing Beta and also an amazing writer. Check out her story, Broken Souls Mend Hearts.******

******Thanks again for all of your likes, favorites, and reviews. Please tell me what you think. I love getting reviews! ******

******Cute little Olaf scene. Next time, we get Anna reuniting with Emma. I promise!******


	7. Reunited

_Blue_.

The first thing she sees when she opens her eyes is the clearest blue she's ever looked upon. It reminds her of snow and ice… like her sister. "Elsa?" she whispers in the fuzzy haze. Instead of hearing her sister's voice, a male chuckles echoes through her ears. Reaching up, she touches roughness, her own smooth skin prickling.

"No," the male voice responds. It sounds familiar. So does the feel of the scruff her fingers are scratching.

Her eyes shoot open all the way, finally coming to focus on a man clad in all leather, a small smile on his face. "Jones…?" Her voice breaks and tears fill her eyes, threatening to spill over at any minute. She touches his face again, reaching for his hand with the other. Twining their fingers together, she beams at him through her tears.

(Flashback)

_A fourteen year old Anna bounces along the worn pathway leading down to the docks. Although she is silent, must be silent, her eyes sparkle with happiness and a giggle is always ready to spill from her lips. Behind her is a dark haired youth of about sixteen, watching her with happiness in his own eyes. _

"_Lass, you've got to slow down," he hisses. "It might be slippery. We _are_ near the water."_

_She rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at him. Still childish is his Anna, his firecracker. As they get closer to the water, she does listen to him, waiting for him near the side of the ship. Holding out his hand for her, he helps the princess board the ship, being careful not to let her slip and crack her skull. Once they reach the deck, he lets her go. _

"_There you go, lass," he smiles at her; "the ship, just like you asked."_

_Her eyes sparkle with green fire. "Thank you," she hugs him tightly, for warmth, comfort, and in thanks. "Jones, this is amazing. Thank you for getting me out of that stuffy castle." Her body trembles with cold. "I wish Elsa were here." Her smile turns to a frown._

"_Me too, lass. Me too."_

(End Flashback)

Her childhood friend is standing there, staring at her with wide eyes. "I thought you died," she suddenly cries, launching herself at him. "I mourned for days. For Mother, for Father, and for you." Her body trembles. "I thought…"

"Lass," his voice is a low rasp. "I thought I'd never see my little firecracker again."

"How did you survive?" she asks. "They said no one lived. No one could have survived that storm."

"You know me, lass," he chuckles. "I'm pretty good at escaping death."

"How are you here, Jones?" she questions, her eyes full of confusion. "I thought it was impossible."

"Magic, dear firecracker, is a wondrous thing," he rubs the back of her hand with his.

Anna remembers the night where the impossible happened. Where she fell in love under the stars and shared her first kiss with the cabin boy of a navel officer from across the sea..

_(Flashback)_

_"It's beautiful," Anna whispers as she leans over the rail of the ship. It's still freezing out, but the days are getting longer and warmer. In just a few short weeks, the boats will sail again and Jones will be gone. Another winter gone. "I wish it could be like this all the time."_

_"Aye," his voice is like soft music to her ears. "But the summer sun will eventually set and we'll be back, Firecracker."_

_"Maybe I can go with you!" She's beaming at him now, her green eyes sparking with mirth. "We could be pirates and come back only when the ship can't hold any more treasure."_

_"Anna, I don't think your parents would approve of that," Jones scratches his ear, biting his lip at her._

_"I'll sneak out," she retorts._

_"Lass, you can't," he objects._

_"Come on, one little trip around the world. There's no one else here to play with." Her pout almost breaks him. "Elsa never comes out of her room; Mother and Father are always busy. You're my only friend." She clutching at the front of his thick winter jacket, the other hand pressed against his heart. "... You could stay here."_

_"Land isn't for me," he shakes his head, his arms wrapping around her. "You'll see me next winter. I promise."_

_"How do I know you're gonna keep that promise?" she asks, scrunching up her nose in that cute way of hers._

_"Like this." And with that, Jones is pressing his first kiss onto Anna's lips. Her jade green eyes widen in surprise as he does. Her cheeks flush with color but not from the cold. One of his hands pulls her tighter to him while his other hand wraps itself into the thick strands of her hair._

_The moment is almost magical and Anna can do nothing but..._

"…Excuse me, but would someone like to tell me what's going on?" a snarky voice breaks Anna out of her thoughts.

Jones backs up and beams. "Of course, Swan." The sides of his eyes crinkle with laughter. "No need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I just…" she is cut off when a smaller body launches itself at her. She looks down to find her arms full of a giggling redhead.

"Hey, Ems," Anna beams.

"Anna?" Emma's voice shakes. The blond can't believe that this young girl, who looks almost the same as she did the day Emma left the orphanage. "How are you here?"

She watches as the redhead bites her lip. "Nico told me."

"Who's Nico?" she asks. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices the pirate going through Anna's bag. Emma rolls her eyes at his surly ways.

Her brows furrow. "I don't know what his real name was. But he told me that the woman he used to love broke a curse here and that I should come visit."

Emma freezes. "Nico…" she whispers. "I think you mean Neal."

Anna's eyes sparkle with laughter. "I knew Nico wasn't his real name." She looks around. "So, where is he?"

"How do you know Neal, Anna?" Emma's tone is a little sharper than she means it to be, but Anna can hear the crack in her voice.

"We lived together up North," she informs the blond. "But he left for New York. He called me a little while back to visit this place."

"You… lived together." Anna nods and Emma bites her lip. "Anna, Neal is dead."

The redhead, who had been almost a happy ball of energy a few minutes ago, almost crumples. Her eyes fill with sadness again, tears in her eyes. Over her shoulder, Emma sees Killian looking on sadly. "We're so sorry, lass, but it's true," he tells her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't even know him!" she throws comforting arms off of her. She races to the window, putting her hand to the glass. "He was my best friend. He was like a brother to me. I can't believe…"

Suddenly, in a swirl of snow, her only friend from home appears. "It's gonna be okay, Anna," he whispers in that giggly voice of his. She turns to find herself face to face with Olaf. He's looking at her with sad eyes, but there's a smile on his face. "Maybe he's happier now."

"What the hell is that _thing_?" Emma hisses, holding onto to Killian's sleeve. "It just… appeared out of nowhere."

"Not nowhere, love," his raspy voice is near her ear. "It came from inside her necklace. Must be magic."

Emma shakes her head, a tiny shiver traveling down her spine at the feeling of his breath on her skin. "I don't like it," she told him under her breath, to which he just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Olaf," the snowman from Anna's magical snow globe necklace waddles over. "And I like warm hugs." The redhead stands behind him, a slight blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are slightly red and a tear drops into the hollow of her collarbone, the last remnant of her sadness.

"Sorry about him," Anna smiles up at them sadly. "He's a bit… overly friendly."

"Don't worry, lass," Killian nods. "We're all for new friends here in Storybrooke." Emma grumbles next to him, her mouth set in a frown.

"Anyway, how did you get inside the boarder?" Emma asks, looking skeptical. "Not many people can see across it."

"Nico…" Anna chokes on the word, "I mean, Neal, told me how to find this place."

Killian opens his mouth, about to speak, when Olaf interrupts. "Anna! Anna! Look!" The little snow man is jumping up and down, almost losing his head he's so excited. "It's snowing."

"But it's spring." Emma blinks. "Like, almost summer kind of spring."

"Oh, summer is the most magical time of the year," Olaf's coal eyes sparkle. "Sometimes I just like to close my eyes, and imagine what—"

"Olaf, later," Anna cut him off. "Emma, this isn't real snow. Well, it is, but it's not caused by natural forces."

"So, you're saying it's magic," Killian jumps in.

"Yes," Anna nods. "Elemental magic. The strongest kind there is."

"And does anyone we know have that kind of power?" Emma mutters to herself. "Regina? Or Mr. Gold?"

"No," Anna shakes her head, stopping Emma.

"Then who?" Killian presses.

"My sister…"

**Sorry for not updating! It's been crazy with summer camp (with no internet) and beginning college. But, seeing as OUAT is back, I know I must continue this story. Here, we see a time jump from when Regina encountered an almost unconscious Anna, and her waking up in the hospital room. She knew Killian as Jones, Liam's cabin boy. Liam's ship stayed in Arendelle during the winter because the fjord would freeze up, thus not allowing any ships through.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Next we see Elsa trying to seek shelter and calm herself down. We also get a little Anna/Captain Swan time, with Henry butting in with news about yet another stranger in town.**


End file.
